yu yu hakusho versión Koras
by Marie Ateara
Summary: ¿nueva integrante en el grupo de Yusuke?¿quien es ella?¿la hija de el rei Enmaa?...entren y lean dadme una sola oportunidad, que este esmi 3 fic de alguna serie...


**Yu yu hakusho**

Disclaimer: los personajes de Yu yu Hakusho no me pertenecen...aunque no me importaría pertnecerle a Kurama-kun...n.n

**capitulo 1 : una vida peculiar, demo hermosa...**

-¡YU-CHAN!...¡eres un HENTAI!...ò.ó -grito una voz femenina, que era yo.

-¿pero que hice?...-pregunto un chico.

-¡me subiste la falda...para ver mi ropa interior!...¡Keyko-chan!...óOò -le dije a una chica de pelo castaño y cortito, que iba a mi lado.

-¡YUSUKE!...¡DEJA DE SER TAN HENTAI!...Ò.Ó -le dijo mientras le mandaba a volar.

-¡gomeeeeeeen!...-grito a lo lejos.

-arigato...key-chan...n.n -dije abrazándola.

Yo soy Miaka, la hija del rey Enma, soy la diosa de los tres mundos, espiritual, demoníaco y humano, que es en el que vivo ahora mismo, aunque vivo sola en un apartamento de 4 personas (demasiado grande ¬¬#), soy una persona algo rara, soy ( mas bien dicho) como el tiempo...¡XD!...soy una chica morena, con el pelo azabache con toques azules , con los ojos gris-azul, mucho pecho ( de cualquier manera lo disimulo ^.), muy guapa, chillona, simpática, extrovertida, etc...esta chica que va a mi lado es Keyko, el chico que mandemos a volar es el detective espiritual "Yusuke Urameshi", yo no voy al mismo instituto que ellos, voy al instituto Sankkon Tetsu, somos amigos de la infancia...nos conocemos desde que nacimos...jejejeje...

-¡nee!...¡mira si es Kurama-kun!...n.n -grite emocionada... al ver al amor de mi vida, era un chico muy atractivo con cierto aire femenino, pero su virilidad era nata (yo: vamos si era nata sobre todo en la cama...jijijiji... kurama: 0/0...¡MIAKA!... yo: ¿¡nani!...¡XD!), de pelo rojo y largo, unos ojos verdes y de muy buen ver...jeje...-digo...shuichi-kun... jejejeje...gomen...ñ.ñU -dije avergonzada... y corriendo hacia el-¡sayounara yu-chan!...¡Matta ashita key-chan!...- me despedí de ellos- konnichiwa kurama-kun...n/n-dije dándole un beso en la mejilla por sorpresa y sonrojandome con levedad después.

-ko..konnichiwa...mi...miaka-chan...¿que...que tal te va?...-/- -pregunto con un sonrojo mayor jejejejejeje...

-muy bien...-bajito- y ahora que estas aquí conmigo mejor...jijijiji...v/v- dije para mi misma.

-¿dijiste algo?...o.O -pregunto extrañado al sentir murmullos.

-iie!...cl-claro que no...jeje...o/O-dije sonrojandome mas.

Al llegar al instituto todo el mundo se giro a nuestra presencia, nosotros veníamos riéndonos, algo sonrojados por la risa y el haber hecho una carrera antes...

-si...jajajajaja...y cuando hie-kun le dijo a koenma que yuki-chan era su hermana... jejejejeje...tu has visto la cara que puso...-dije riéndome a mas no poder.

-sip...y cuando le dijeron que robamos los tres objetos especiales...jejejeje...por casi mata al youkai ese de color azul...-dijo kurama riendo también.

En eso nos damos cuenta de que todos nos están mirando, asta los profesores nos miraban sorprendidos, normalmente eramos mas reservados, sonreíamos lo justo, no mostrábamos nuestros sentimientos a nadie y al vernos así, riendo abiertamente, les pareció de lo mas anormal...

-¡¿QUE?...ù.ú -dije algo fastidiada de que nos cortaran el rollo, en eso escucho una voz bastante conocida...

-vaya, vaya, vaya...la reina del hielo, esta riendo abiertamente ahora...-dijo una muchacha de pelo azul recogido en una coleta alta...-...miaka-sama...¡hi!… kurama-kun...¡konnichiwa!...veo que hace estragos en la personalidad de miaka-sama...jijijiji...n.n-dijo sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡BOTAN!...¿de...demo...que dices?...o/o-dije super roja.

-konnichiwa botan...ñ/ñU...-dijo kurama sonrojado.

-nandemonai...jijijiji...nandemonai...-paro su broma y empezó a hablar en serio-¿os acordáis de ese tío llamado Toguro?...- dijo preocupada.

-hai...¿ese no es ese hombre ( es que la tía( o sea botan) no sabe hablar ¬¬+)que yu-chan y kazu-chan ganaron para rescatar a yuki-chan ne?...-dije pensando.

-hai ese...pues en verdad esta vivo y busca a yusuke par que participe en el torneo espiritual que se celebrara en 3 meses...-dijo ella preocupada.

-bueno pues yo después iré a ver a yu-chan y le preguntare...¿okay?...-dije para correr hacia las clases que ya habían empezado- ¡corre kurama-kun!...que ¡llegaremos tarde!... -dije cogiéndole de la mano y jalándolo fuertemente.

-vaya...con miaka-sama...jijijiji...-se dijo botan sonriendo pícaramente.

/\\\\\\\\\

ya terminadas las clases corrí al instituto de yu-chan, kurama siguiéndome ...lo vi hablando con botan...

-¡yu-chan!...-le grite, el se giro hacia mi y me sonrió-¡yu-chan es una emergencia!...- le grite corriendo hacia el, demo vi a key-chan y me parece que estaban en una cita así que llegue donde ellos dos- konnichiwa key-chan...¡yu-chan!...gomen si os he interrumpido, demo ahora me voy con...con...-una voz me interrumpió, me gire hacia esa voz- ¡con kurama-kun!...así que me voy...-me acerco a key-chan y le digo- ahora que tengo la oportunidad de salir con el...jijijiji...-dije emocionada y agarrándolo del brazo, key sonrió y kurama se sonrojo un poco- así que sayounara...-me despedí.

/\\\\\\\\\\

por el camino...

-¿por que?...-dijo kurama, yo le mire interrogante (aun abrazada a su brazo...como aprovecho...jijijiji...ñ.ñ)- ¿porque no le dijiste?...-dijo parándose, me separe de el y...

-pues porque estaban en una cita...-dije sonriendo cálidamente- no tenia ningún derecho de arruinarles su cita...ademas así puedo salir contigo a dar una vuelta ¿ne?- lo volví a abrazar, el sonrió y comencemos a andar de nuevo...

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Toguro fue a invitar a yu-chan, kuba-chan, hie-kun y kura-chan al torneo clandestino de artes marciales que se celebraría dentro de 3 meses, así que todos fueron a entrenarse, así pasaron los 3 meses y por fin llego la hora de partir.

Estaban casi todos (bueno 3 de ellos kubabara, hiei y kurama), yo llegue un poco mas tarde, porque me tenia que despedir de todas mis amigas...ñ.ñU...

-etto...gomen no quería llegar tarde...demo mis amigas...me he tenido que despedir de todas ellas...y creerme hay muchas...-dije con pesadez.

-bueno no pasa nada...-dijo kurama- ya que estamos esperando a yusuke...-dijo con una venita formándose en su sien.

-¿COMO?...¿yu-chan aun no ha llegado?...-le pregunte.

-hai...-dijo aun enfadado, demo el capitán del barco anuncio que ya era la hora y que no podíamos esperar, entonces lo mire con una mirada fiera y este se callo de golpe temblando, en eso apareció yusuke...

-¡nee!...¡nee!...que ya llegue...-dijo yusuke llegando echo un asco.

-¡Aww!...¿que te paso?...-le dije preocupada.

-nada es que estoy agotado...-dijo apoyándose en un árbol, hiei lo ataco para ver que tal le había ido y luego nos dimos cuenta de que le acompañaba un hombrecito-¿yu-chan?...¿quien es este?...-dije señalándolo.

-este nos ayudara, sera el miembro numero 5...-dijo temiendo mi reacción.

-Ahhhh...¡momento!...¿has dicho miembro numero 5?...-el asintió temiendo lo peor- que bien así estáis completitos...yo voy como representante y si se muere alguien...-dije sonriendo.

-jejejeje...ñ.ñU...-se rió el- bueno vayámonos...-dijo, así que sin más preámbulos subimos a ese apestoso barco y nos embarcamos, yusuke se puso a dormir ya que estaba muy cansado, pero...

-señores...señoritas...de este barco solo podrá salir un grupo los otros no...así que tendréis que competir en las luchas...-entonces todos se pusieron de acuerdo y nos empezaron a atacar, yo los esquivaba a todos y luego me los cargaba con un movimiento de la mano, los demás también hacían mucho así que en pocos minutos nos quedamos solo los seis más el capitán...cuando llegamos yo me emocione tanto que la tierra comenzó a temblar de alegría.

/

Llegamos al hotel, nos dieron nuestras habitaciones, a mi me dieron una habitación para mi sola mientras que para los chico una con 5 camas...

-¿mañana con quien os toca luchar?...-pregunte preocupada, yu-chan estaba estirado en un sofá y nosotros tomábamos el te, de repente la taza de kuba-chan se rompió y se quemo entero...

-¡YYAAAAAAAAA!...-grito quemándose los pantalones.

-¡kuba-kun!...-grite preocupada.

-no pasa nada solo es el te...además estaba frío...no os preocupéis...-dijo él levantándose y yendo a cambiarse.

-jajajajajaja...-rió una voz aniñada y salida de la nada.

-¿quien anda allí?...-dijo hiei poniendo pose de ataque.

-Soy yo...uno de vuestros oponentes...Rinko , el maestro de la lucha con Yo-yos...-susurro un niño, con ojos grandes y vestido de rapero.

-Rinko deja de molestar ya...-dijo un youkai, conforma humana, era rubio...

-¿quienes son ustedes?...-pregunte sin vacilar, mirándoles curiosamente, el rubio me miro a los ojos y me sonrió sensualmente.

-soy tu hombre...preciosa nee-sama...-susurro agarrándome las manos, iba a besarlas, yo lo miraba incrédula, de pronto vi algo rojo pasar rápidamente, mire para mi izquierda y vi a kurama agarrando al muchacho por las ropas, mientras lo miraba friamente.

-¿que haces?...-pregunto con la voz tensa y la mandibula apretada, me acerque a él y pose mi mano sobre su hombro, kurama volteo a verme su mirada era fría, totalmente, me tense al verle de esa manera, demo rápidamente cambio la mirada y me miró ya más tranquilo.

-suéltalo...-susurre, me miro enfadado, demo antes de que dijera algo o me gritara-¡suéltalo kurama-kun!...¡te estas dañando las manos!...-grite aterrada, al ver el humo salir de sus manos, él pareció no entender, hiei lo atrajo a él, jalándolo de la camisa separando sus manos de las del sujeto-¡kurama-kun!...-grite yendo hacia él, estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando las palmas de su mano, le agarre las manos y las mire, no era grave, pero se podía ver la carne, asustada, no pensé en lo que hacia, acerque su mano derecha a mi cara y empece a lamer sus heridas, lo sentí tensarse, demo no le preste atención.

-¿mi...miaka?...-dijo pasmado y sumamente sonrojado, solo veía mi lengua subir y bajar por su palma, sobre todas las heridas, una sensación extraña lo abordo.

Cuando termine con una me dedique a la otra, el sabor de la sangre de él, era exquisita, lamí fuertemente, mientras lamia mire la otra que ya estaba sana, no había rastro de herida alguna, sonreí aun con la lengua pegada en la piel del chico del que estaba enamorada, entonces me di cuenta de lo que hacia y me aparte sonrojada hasta la médula, mire a mi alrededor, hiei estaba ocupado mirando por la ventana, el pequeño duende, no nos miraba solo vigilaba a yusuke, esas extrañas personas se habían ido, kurama estaba sentado a un metro de mi mirando sus palmas sonrojado, incluso más que yo y por último kubabara nos miraba sonriendo pícaramente.

-¡jeh!...nunca pensé ver esto en directo...-dijo ensanchando más su sonrisa.

-¡ya callate Kubabara!...-le susurro kurama enojado y extremadamente sonrojado, yo fingí no haberlo escuchado y me senté cerca de Hiei que me miraba seriamente.

-¿pasa algo hie-chan?...-le pregunte curiosa, él negó sin decir nada y siguió mirando por la ventana...

continuara...


End file.
